


【团兵】溺阳

by yuan0622



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuan0622/pseuds/yuan0622
Summary: 在众人翘首期盼的晨光中，溺毙了我的太阳。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

火光漫天。

浓郁的黑烟裹着烧焦的刺鼻气味直接窜入大脑之中，他身上没有痛的地方，每一处都被保护的很好，手臂上只有几道擦伤，脸颊上也不可避免的蹭上了灰黑的颜色。耳畔是剧烈的风声，燃烧的火焰带来了旋涡，流动的空气卷着浓烟，连风也是烫的，老师教过的，在这样的空气中，任何大口的呼气都会造成喉咙的灼烧。只不过，有些人已经顾不上喉咙灼烧的疼痛，又有一个穿着华贵服饰的男人从大门口狂奔而出，他藏蓝色的礼服已被点燃，端庄的仪态在死神面前毫无所用，跌撞着匍匐在地，惨叫的声音不绝于耳。

地狱也不过如此。

他年纪小，被成年男人护在身后，那些人是父亲的心腹，到了危急时刻会不顾一切的保护他的性命，使他远离这一系列的纷争，此刻，他们的头发都暗沉下来，本该打理好的头发凌乱的散下，笔挺的正装更是沾满烟尘，脸上难免出现鲜血的痕迹。此时此刻，没有一个成年人有暇余去回头看看这个孩子，孩子金色的头发即便在浓烟中也灿灿发亮，一双碧蓝色的眼睛里更是沉静如同大海，没有人会意料到这么小的孩子在见识过地狱后居然平静如此，他眼睛发亮，毫无畏惧的目睹着眼前的一切，努力把一切都记在脑海中。

只有他自己知道，这不是毫无畏惧，而是强迫自己迅速接受这些事实，强迫忍耐这呕心的惨状和内心密密麻麻的恐惧。

如果只是这个城市里普通的一个孩子，家里有勤恳工作的父亲，料理家事的母亲，他可能会有几个弟弟妹妹，他们可能会为下一顿的面包发一点愁，可能会为父亲下个月的工作担心一点，一家人虽然过得清贫但一定会很幸福。

可他没有这个资格。

他是史密斯家的儿子。

男孩身着的小小礼服已经有些脏污了，黑色的外套上沾染了白色的灰，露出的白嫩双腿也不知道是在哪里磕破的留着擦伤的嫣红，洁白的短袜尽是红黑的痕迹。这全身上下唯独脖颈间的波洛领带上祖母绿璀璨如初，这是病重的母亲给他的礼物。今天，正是他的生日，忙碌父亲特意抽出一天时间来陪伴他，白天，陪他去游乐园玩耍，去逛了喜欢的书店，晚上，陪他来看他这一幕他期盼已久的歌剧。

没曾想，遇到这样的事情。

比起自己的安危，男孩更惦记他匆忙离场的父亲。

父亲在枪声响起的第一时间就站起了身，临走前不忘摸着他的头叫他别怕，告诉他跟着大人们一起逃就好。埃尔文下意识地想抓住父亲的衣角，却捞了个空，只看到父亲逆着逃命人流走进火光中。

如果此刻父亲出了什么事，一定是他的责任。自责，愧疚，后悔……和这些情绪比起来刚刚的惊恐都算不得什么。

“父亲他，怎么样了？”

他拉住其中一人的衣角。

对方拿着枪的手愣了一下，微微侧身回答着他，“史密斯先生有专人保护的，少爷您不用担心……”

“埃尔文——”

话音未落，父亲的声音从枪林弹雨中传来，和他差不多，父亲也是狼狈的模样，万幸的是并没有一点伤痕。他小小的心脏终于放下了，微微挣脱了拉住他的男人，扑过去紧紧抱住了父亲的腿。史密斯先生欣慰地摸了摸小埃尔文的脑袋，“没事了，都已经解决了，很抱歉让你看到这样的场面。”

他用力摇了摇头，母亲的叮嘱犹在耳畔：“埃尔文，你们一定要平平安安的，死在床上，答应我……好吗……”

当时的他紧紧抿着嘴唇，努力让自己看起来更成熟、更有担当一些，“是的，母亲，我答应您。”连笑容都不敢多一个。枪声震耳的一刹那，他的心脏都揪在了一起，不是因为害怕，只是担心父亲会因为自己的愿望而离去，只是担心母亲会因为自己的行为而失望。

还好，这些都只是他的担心而已。

警方已经来了人，救护车的声音，警车的声音，消防车的声音，所有声音都混杂在一起，被火炙烤的秋夜里埃尔文只感到刺骨的寒冷。史密斯先生蹲下来，不太熟练地拥抱着自己年幼的儿子，他有些愧疚的神色里又带着坚决，“好好看着吧，埃尔文。”他对男孩耳语着，“这就是我们的生活，伤痛、死亡、掠夺、失去……这才是我们的生活，竟没一处是干净的……如果可以，如果可以……”他将脸埋在了小埃尔文的肩膀上，男孩碧蓝色的眼里卷起了火光。

火烧到了凌晨。

歌剧院外墙的石壁已然熏黑，内部新装修的全木楼梯成了助燃的利器，焦黑的尸体一具具被搬了出来，开始还在勤恳数数的警官们此刻也静默无语。

事情处在史密斯家族的地盘上，他们脱不了干系。

埃尔文坐在路旁的石墩子上，父亲让他先回家去等他，被他执意拒绝了，史密斯先生深知儿子的脾气，也不多言随他去了。秋天夜晚的风仍凉的可怕，有细心的女人给孩子披上了毛毯，还为他端来了热红茶。

“这孩子吓坏了吧。”她站起了身，小声对埃尔文身边的男人说着。

“养尊处优的少爷第一次见到这样的场景，难免的。”

“雷伊斯家族覆灭后，再也没有人可以维持这种平衡了……今天的事情难免就是……”

“嘘，别乱说，这些都只是猜测而已。”

女人谨慎地闭上了嘴，警惕地朝埃尔文望去，小埃尔文并没有听见他们的对话，更并不是他们想象出的慌乱模样，相反，他镇定地朝着一个方向发着呆。

“小少爷，都过去了，等警方问清楚话史密斯先生就能回家了。”

女人半蹲着，安抚着她认为需要安抚的男孩。

埃尔文并没有转过头，而是露出了疑惑的神色，伸出手去指着路旁倒在一起的尸体问着，“那是什么？”

“什么？”

两人都没有注意到路旁的遗体，遗体那么多，火烧的，枪杀的，跳楼而亡的，在路旁堆在一起的一定是尚未得到妥善处理的遗留物罢了，这样的遗留物并没有让大人注意到，而这一丝奇异的异常，或许只能被对这样的场景还能被震慑到的孩子所注意。

那两具摞在一起的遗体的姿势并不奇特，一看就是为了保护着什么而形成的模样。奇特的是，四只手臂一直在抽动着，从埃尔文的角度看，仿佛手臂在用力从地狱往外爬着。

男人先反应了过来，径直掏出枪就要射击。

“等一下！”

埃尔文比他快一步站起，小小的男孩子已经有了首领的威仪，男人下意识地收回了手，本能地听从了命令。

“我说，等一下。”

他快步走上前去，好奇的本能驱使他想知道那到底是什么东西，心脏音鼓动的声音夹杂着血流淌的声音在耳膜边上呼啸而过，他的理智在劝告自己应该躲在大人的身后，谁也不知道那个东西究竟是什么，或许只是一只闻着血腥味而来的大老鼠，或许是一只贪玩的野猫，或许……是潜伏在那里随时准备击杀他的一截枪口。太危险了，谁也不知道那是什么，他理应躲在别人身后等待着其他人来检查这两具奇特的尸体的。

但他没有，他快步甩开了拉住他的胳膊的女人，快步走向前去。

他知道的，那里面是——

那对父母的臂弯里是——

“埃尔文——？”

昏黄的灯光照在脸上，睁开眼睛的一瞬竟然觉得有些刺眼，他皱起了眉毛眯着眼睛打量四周。刹那间，他竟分辨不出到底是现实还是刚才梦境的延续。心脏的声音大得刺耳，冷汗密密麻麻的渗出来，将他额前的碎发打湿了一半，他努力坐起身，听到了自己粗重的喘息声。

“埃尔文？抱歉，吓到你了？”

女人是熟悉的脸，金发、蓝色的眼睛，比他的要浅一些，那双天蓝色的眸子里现在溢满了担忧的情绪。

埃尔文在梦境中看到的青灰色的色调骤然变暖，就连焚烧的味道都变得和煦，分清梦境和现实后，那颗恐惧的心也终于得到了些许平复。不得不说，时间过去那么久了，年幼时第一次目睹那样惨烈场景的记忆依旧犹新，成人后无论多少次亲历过类似这样的场景，哪怕每一次都粘着一身血污，带着一身伤痛，在记忆里都远不如幼年时那次经历感受得真切。

“不，抱歉，是我竟然睡着了。”

他坐起身来，毛毯应声落地发出轻微的噗噗声，耳畔是噼噼啪啪炉火中木柴劈裂的声音，整个屋子被烤得暖烘烘的，他只穿了单薄的衬衫仍在寒冬出了一身热汗。

怪不得，会梦到那时候的事。

他接过女人递来的红茶，已经微微有点凉了，但并不影响解渴的功效。

“多谢你，玛丽。”

名叫玛丽的女人笑着接过对方一饮而尽的红茶杯，坐在沙发的另一侧，“我看你睡熟了就没敢叫你，眼下的黑眼圈那么重，是有多久没好好睡了？”埃尔文闻言活动了一下僵直的脖颈，好看的眉毛皱了起来，认真答道，“两天？不，三天吧，可能更久。”他转头，看到女人身着的香槟色的睡裙，丝绸的质地在炉火的照射下反着细腻的光泽，华贵的如同眼前的女人一般。他见过不少女人，工于心计的，纯真可爱的，可并没有谁能在他面前展露真实的一面，眼前的女人倒是个例外，思至此，埃尔文微微勾起唇角，“睡裙的颜色很好看，很衬你的肤色。”玛丽听闻愣了一下，下意识往自己身上看去，顿时脸上一片绯红，意识到自己穿的太过居家，忙跑回卧室披上了另一件外套。

在她回卧室的空挡里，埃尔文抬眼看到客厅中的座钟，座钟的两针分明已经指向凌晨时分。

怪不得他在这里坐到睡着，原来已经过去这么久了。不用别人说，他就知道，自己今天要等的人可能来不了了。他起身，活动了一下身子，和玛丽打着招呼，让她不用换衣服了，自己这就离开。

披上外套的玛丽急忙从卧室里走出来，叫住了他，“抱歉，埃尔文，他今天可能是有公事来不了了，让你白等了那么久。”

“不要紧的。”埃尔文挥挥手，转身往衣架处走去。

玛丽先他一步走过去，习惯性地摘下了他挂在那里的外套和围巾，“那个，埃尔文……”她抬头看着埃尔文，欲言又止，开朗的女人很少这样吞吐，埃尔文停下手中的动作礼貌地侧着头等她。

玛丽·德雷是史密斯家族投资影业捧红的女明星，从样貌、身材到谈吐、见地，哪一项都是一等一的好，第一部作品就火遍了纽约，不知道有多少少男少女把她当作心中的女神，她的服饰、发型都是大家争相模仿的对象。不仅少男少女如此，对女人有另一种看法的男人也想一掷千金只为一亲芳泽，即便玛丽从没有在荧幕上脱过一件衣服，但只要将她海报上的头像减下来贴在三流脱衣舞娘的脖颈上，那这张海报必然会升值不少。她更是小报记者追击的对象，曾几何时，报社都以能拍到玛丽的私生活作为目标，即便如此，那些有真正拍到的人，也很快在上层的压制下将底片和盘托出。就这样，玛丽成了人们口中神秘的女神，她征服大家的不仅是美貌，更是与人津津乐道的神秘背景。人们可以看她的电影，可以买她以她为封面的杂志，可任谁都知道，玛丽是不能碰的，不能公开以低俗的言语谈论的，更不是能轻易得到的。

原因无他。

只因她是埃尔文·史密斯的情妇。

史密斯家族现任首领的情妇。

而今，这位情妇当着自己情人的面，欲言又止。

“埃尔文，那个，我……”她措辞许久，终是下了决心，“昨天，奈尔向我求婚了，我同意了。”

埃尔文不可置信地睁大了眼，却在下一秒笑出了声，“奈尔？主动向你？哈哈哈，我倒是不知道他什么时候胆子变这么大了。”

玛丽娇嗔得跺起了脚，“你也是！明明知道的，为什么非得等他自己来说呀！他……他这个榆木疙瘩的脑袋你又不是不知道，要不是我给了他足够的暗示，还不知道他会等到什么时候呢……”

“抱歉抱歉。”埃尔文笑得捂住了脸，“不过我想这一定是奈尔这辈子下的最痛快的一个决定了，比他决定去做警察时还痛快哈哈。”

玛丽看着他笑，脸上却浮上愁云，“埃尔文，我应该先和你商量一下再同意的……”

“不，不用的，你的幸福比什么都重要。”埃尔文伸手摸了摸她淡金色的头发，“以后我不会来这儿了，你结婚以后就息影吧，本来影业也有你的股份，安心做你的署长太太就好。至于我和他，我会再想别的办法的。”

玛丽点了头，露出狡黠的笑，“说真的，埃尔文，这么多年你就没有一分钟爱过我？”

“嗯……”埃尔文真的认真地思考了一下，“当然有了。只不过你可看不上我。”

“骗子。”玛丽抬起手把他额前凌乱的发整理好，“埃尔文，谢谢你把我从贫民窟带出来，谢谢你安葬了我的妈妈和弟弟，谢谢你让我活的像个人……”

埃尔文还记得的，那个在贫民窟里抱着妈妈的遗骨和饿的哭都哭不出声的弟弟的小女孩，眼神决绝地质问他到底做了什么。如今，这个小女孩已经出落得如此美丽，当年的绝望、凄惨、无能为力统统被她掩埋在贫民窟里，带出来的只有希望和自信。埃尔文一直觉得自己愧受这一份谢意，他做的只是把玛丽一个人带了出来，交给手下的影视公司而已，但也正因如此，唯有看见她时，埃尔文才觉得这些年做的一切还是有些意义的。

女人的声音依旧温和，眉眼上挑，对他露出笑容，“被你捧得这么高，找退路太难了啊。我听说，曾经有个女人也是从贫民窟爬上来的，那个年代没有荧幕，她就靠着歌喉站稳了脚跟，结果……还是不能免俗地怀了有妇之夫的孩子，从此不知所踪。所以，埃尔文，我真的谢谢你，让我没有丢失自己的本心。”

“嗯，比起我来，奈尔才更加适合你。”

“埃尔文，女人都是很聪明的，你心里真正在乎着什么，装着谁，一眼就能看出来。”语毕，她富有深意地瞥了一眼门口。

埃尔文垂下了眸子，“连你都能看出来，那我可真是太不应该了，你要知道我们是绝对不能暴露出自己的一点弱点的……啊，不过，他也并不需要我的保护。”

那是一个孩子。

比埃尔文还小的孩子。

或许是他太瘦小了以至于埃尔文都看不出男孩子的真实年龄。

他在已故的男女的手臂下瑟瑟发抖，努力将自己蜷缩在一起，黑色的头发沾染上了血污已经粘黏在一起，过长的刘海下是一双灰蓝色的眼睛，眼睛里无悲无喜，也可能是惊吓过度的缘故，孩子的脸上一片干涸，只有不停颤抖的身体向他人展示了他的恐惧。埃尔文不知道这个孩子在这里多久了，甚至不知道他有没有亲眼目睹这一场人间地狱。

“你……”

一瞬间，埃尔文感觉他僵直了身体，额头上突然渗出了细密的汗珠，从他的身旁背上冒着丝丝寒气，仿佛有一阵凛冽的寒风穿透了他的躯体。男孩子僵硬地抬过了头，看到埃尔文时全身的肌肉都绷紧了，他本能地张口咬住了埃尔文触碰他肩膀的右臂。

这一口，竟成了埃尔文在这一次火并中受的最重的伤。

埃尔文痛呼出声，跟在他身后的男女显然比他还要紧张。他们此刻也顾不上可能会存在的伏击，一个箭步冲上去将那个小鬼从两具尸体吓拽了出来，那孩子显然受到了刺激，如同被逼近绝路的小动物，用他的本能抗拒着挟持着他的成年人，手挥动着，脚蹬踹着，用尽全身的力气想逃脱出去。“少爷！你离这孩子远一点！”男人嚷着，却被那孩子咬住了手，抽出的同时，男孩已经窜了出去。没曾想，埃尔文根本没有后退，惊慌失措的男孩子窜进了他的怀里。

埃尔文只用了个巧劲儿就把男孩裹在刚刚披在他身上的毛毯中，此时此刻，他脑内浮现了不合时宜的比喻，男孩子就像自己抓来过的一只野猫，无论是自己喂了他多少好吃的总会收到一爪子的回报，猫咪无论受了多重的上都不愿意让他靠近，只自己舔舐着伤口，而当它真正要离世的时候，却安然地缩在埃尔文的怀里，任由他为它裹上毛毯带回家中。年幼的埃尔文怎么也想不通，他以为终于和他亲近的猫咪怎么就突然一动也不动了，于是他哭闹了许久，最终惊动了在书房和他人谈事的父亲。父亲只一眼就明白了原委，只对他说，猫咪本不愿意死在他人面前，它会任你抱回来，只能说明它真正认你做了主人，埃尔文，别哭了，做你作为主人应做的事吧，把它埋葬起来吧。

这是小埃尔文第一次接触到死亡。

也是他第一次铭记死亡。

于是，他像当年抱住那只黑猫一样将男孩子搂进怀中，不顾自己开始流血的右臂，将男孩的头死死压在自己的肩窝，他说——

“都过去了。没事了。没事了……。”

男孩在他的安抚下重新平静下来，灰蓝色的眼里终于掉下眼泪。

他将自己还温热的红茶递了过去，看着男孩子小心翼翼地一口一口慢慢嘬饮着。

“我是埃尔文·史密斯，你呢？”

埃尔文不知道的是，背对着晨光，他的金发犹如天使的光环。新的一天就这么平静地到来了，血腥味已经悄然散去，就连歌剧院里的余火也被彻底熄灭，很快，那幢被烧毁的建筑会被拆除，死去的人们得到安置，还活着的遗属们仍要面对全新的日月星辰。几个月后，几年后，甚至十几年后，这里发生过什么，丢失了什么，又有什么重新开启了，一切都将泯灭在人们的记忆中。

唯有面前的男孩子，让他永世难忘。

他和太阳一同出现在他的眼前。

“……利威尔。”

男孩沙哑着嗓子回答着他。

“利威尔·阿克曼”

如今，利威尔·阿克曼带着一脸的疲惫睡在玛丽家的门厅中的随意一把沙发上，个子不大的他缩在单人沙发里，头枕着自己的膝盖，双手环拢在腿侧，他的衬衫领子染了血，血迹已经完全变黑了，外套里面尽是血腥的味道，大概这味道过于刺鼻，即便是在睡梦中，利威尔也依旧皱着眉头不肯松开。

埃尔文走了出来，看到坐着睡着的利威尔有一丝惊讶。

他是知道利威尔今天清晨刚刚从哪里回来，他也知道那个让奈尔心忧许久的军火贩子一定已经死在了他女人的床上，所以他才马不停蹄地赶过来和奈尔商讨接下来的事务，只不过没想到那边的情况可能更为紧急，让一贯守时的奈尔爽了约。

埃尔文半弯下腰，隔空描摹这利威尔的眉眼。

和他第一次见到时几乎没有变化，时间在利威尔的身上真的只是一个词语而已，那双灰蓝色的眼睛虽然紧闭着，但他仍然能感觉到这双眼睛注视着他时的温度，略过高耸的笔尖，温热的鼻息就打在埃尔文的手指上，他停顿一下，静静地感受了一会儿，手指最终停在他的唇边。不知道多少次，埃尔文在梦中啃咬过这双唇，埃尔文知道，无论从他这双唇里吐出过多少刻薄的话，它都是温热的，就像利威尔本人一般，冷硬的如同刀刃，却有着比谁都温柔的灵魂。

而他，却让这温柔的灵魂一次一次踏进肮脏的血泊中。

埃尔文轻轻叹了一口气，直起身子，面色如常。

“levi，我们回去了。”

利威尔一下子惊醒了，抬头望着埃尔文，那个男人头发都没有散乱一分，眉头紧皱，嘴角微垂，没有一丝纵欲后的模样。

“今天时间可够久的啊，埃尔文，看来人到中年那玩意还依旧好用啊。”

埃尔文没有接他的话，“最近一段时间都不用来这里了。”

利威尔觉得有些稀奇，“怎么？那丫头终于嫌弃你中年秃顶了？”

“玛丽要筹拍新电影，需要一些准备。”

“了解了。埃尔文。”利威尔挑了挑眉，为他打开了车门，在他打算关车门的一瞬，埃尔文握住了他的手，“今天，辛苦你了。”

“收起你那和那些猪猡虚与委蛇的态度，埃尔文，你在我这里不需要。”埃尔文笑了笑，蓝眼睛里闪着星辰的碎光，利威尔看得愣了一下，缓和了自己的语气，“这丫头这里脏得要命，也不知道请来的女仆都是干什么用的，连好喝的红茶都没有……”他仔细回想了一下玛丽的门厅，“也就那几张黑胶唱片的歌还比较好听，让我等你的时间不那么难打发。”

埃尔文知道的，从门厅里总能传出老唱片里混着杂音的歌声。利威尔坐回驾驶室，轻轻哼起了其中的一段旋律。

“虽然你一定会觉得恶心，但我还是要说，如果不是你，也就不会有今天的我。”

利威尔瞥他一眼，“陈年旧事也就你还记得那么清楚。”他停顿了一秒，那个旋律在脑海中并没有离去，“这都是我自己的选择而已。”

夜路漆黑，只有一轮明月的光辉洒在人间。

他们两个都不曾忘记，那一晚的月，也是一样的皎洁而冰冷。

+to be continued+


	2. Chapter 2

六年前。

汽笛响了三两声，不冻港热闹起来。

利威尔站在甲板上，海风把他的刘海吹开，他俯视着港口来往的密密麻麻的人群和货物，只觉得恍然隔世。他下意识摸了摸口袋里的波洛领带，自离开的那刻起，他就从没有想过自己还有活着回来的一天，活着见到埃尔文的那天。

法兰已经在港口等待多时了，看见利威尔后匆匆向他挥了挥手，“这里！这里！”他一手接过利威尔的箱子，一边抱怨着，“人可是真多啊，你这么小的个子找起来可真是不容易。”

“法兰……”被吐槽的人面色不善。

“哈哈，抱歉抱歉。”法兰亲热地半抱住了他的肩，“你能回来真是太好了。”

和法兰相识，是个意外。

那年，还是孩子的利威尔踹着史密斯夫人给他的小钱袋子，一个人偷偷溜出了家，他只记得埃尔文和他说过很快就是史密斯先生的生日了，他也想给那个同意收养他的男人买一点礼物。临近圣诞节，大街上人来人往，小商店里挂着的彩灯让他看花了眼，一个不留神，就被一名和他差不多高的男孩子撞了一下，撞到他的男孩子愣了一下，有点不可置信的转身看了他一眼，又迅速低着头跑掉了。利威尔皱起了眉，啧了一声，站起身来拍拍自己外套上沾的灰尘时才发现那个小钱袋不翼而飞了。

一定是刚刚那个男孩子偷的！

他懊恼地想，要不是自己一意孤行非得独自一人出来也不会遇到这种事情。

利威尔偷偷溜回了家，回到住所就把自己锁在房间里，任凭埃尔文怎么叫他都没理会。

没想到第二天，警察先找到了史密斯先生。

原因无他，在利威尔丢失的小钱袋子里，竟有史密斯夫人误掉进去的一枚胸针，胸针上宝石的价值远比银币来的高不知多少，那个男孩子或许真是用钱心切，不识货地低价卖出了这枚胸针，典当行的老板平时多收史密斯家的照顾，看到胸针上的字母S就明白了大概，立刻报了警抓住了这名年轻的小偷。

史密斯先生看着这个小钱袋子，问清了利威尔事情的原委，并要求利威尔自己来决定是否问责。

于是，小利威尔就随他们去了关押犯人的地方。

说是关押犯人的地方其实也不太对，那个年代里，贫民窟的穷苦孩子多得要命，盗窃、群殴、甚至吸食违禁品都是太过正常的事情，要不是他偷到了史密斯家的头上，警察顶多把这孩子揍得半死扔在路边而已。

男孩子显然已经被暴揍过，脸颊肿的老高，警署的老大讨好史密斯先生的意图明显，叫嚣着要砍掉男孩的一只手以绝后患，原本低垂着头的男孩突然叫了起来，“不行！如果没了手还怎么做工！我还要去工作！求求你们了！我妹妹还病着！我不能看着她死！”史密斯先生没说话，低头看了利威尔一眼，聪明的男孩立刻明白了那一眼的含义，恳求的对象也立刻转到这个不起眼的黑发孩子身上，“求你了少爷！我可以为你做牛做马！你……你……”他努力想着惩罚自己的方法，“我可以不要休息的为你干活！只求你不要砍了我的手！伊莎贝尔……伊莎贝尔还在家里等我！”

利威尔咬住了下唇，征求意见似的抬眼看了下史密斯先生，史密斯先生只是微笑着点了点头。

于是小利威尔走上前去，抬起脚狠踹了法兰的脸颊，原本已经干涸的鼻血又喷了出来。

“脏死了。”他掏出手帕擦了擦被血珠溅到的手，“这就是我的惩罚方式，史密斯先生您看可以吗？”

史密斯先生忍住笑，偏头对满脸横肉的署长笑道，“既然我家孩子想这么解决，您看您这边是否可以通融一下？”

就这样，一场风波落下帷幕，后来听说史密斯先生将法兰安排在酒厂做工。那件事情发生后，法兰也成了唯一一个敢与利威尔有联系的人。

“三年了，利威尔，你都不知道我们经历了什么。”法兰将车窗放下来一点，冬日里凛冽的风打了进来，“史密斯先生去世后这三年，每个人都过的如履薄冰，老萨克森这个混蛋就知道弄鼓自己的钱包，什么道德伦理统统不要了！妈的！”他狠狠骂了一句，看利威尔依旧没有什么表情。

“伊莎贝尔还好吗？”

法兰没想到他第一个问题竟然是问他家那个像野猫似的妹妹，“好得很。”说起妹妹，法兰带上了点笑容，“野丫头一个。亏得埃尔文还托了关系把她送到了教会的女子中学，本以为每天和大小姐们一起学习能让她稍微淑女一点，没想到到那里两个月就把威尔家的大小姐拐出了学校，要不是威尔家的手下在港口发现了她们，这两个姑娘或许都要去欧洲找你去了。”

利威尔皱了皱眉，“现在外面这么乱，她们瞎跑什么？”

“女权运动呀。”法兰接着说，“也不知道伊莎贝尔看了什么东西，竟然想拉上自己的好朋友去前线做女兵，还口口声声说男人的工作女人也能做……”

“这还真是伊莎贝尔的性格了。”

“也就你能管住他了，利威尔，你都不知道那丫头有多崇拜你。”

利威尔挑了挑眉毛，“说说正经事吧。法兰。埃尔文绝不会打无准备之仗，他需要我回来一定是已经做好准备了。”

“没错。威尔家、克罗兰家、策林根家都和我已经秘密会面过了，大家都对老萨克森颇有微词……”

“哼，但没一个敢明目张胆的反驳他，一群没卵蛋的玩意。”利威尔打断他的话。

法兰耸耸肩，“对他们来说，叮叮当当的入账声才是真的，什么家族使命，什么互惠共赢，都是扯淡，自己捞够了再考虑这些。要不是当年史密斯先生死死咬住了不开违禁药品的口子，谁知道这个城市的地下世界会乱成什么样子。”

“可就是因为他没有答应开这个口子，才会被小人算计了。”

法兰沉默了下来。

“在那些猪猡的眼里，有钱不赚的都是傻子，他们看不过雷伊斯一家独大，结果呢，乌利·雷伊斯一死，谁还有能力管得住那些野兽。”利威尔从外套里摸出了烟卷，他用眼神示意法兰，法兰摇了摇头，于是他自己点燃了一支，“在欧洲的这些年我一直在想，史密斯先生一直在坚持什么。后来，我在意大利的下水道里看到了不过十几岁的孩子，像狗一样的舔舐着地上遗撒的白色粉末……或许，他还想让人有起码的尊严吧。”利威尔比他见识过更多的人间地狱，史密斯先生的死打开了潘多拉的魔盒，史密斯家再也没有一个人有能力控制这一切的突变，或许他们也在等，在等有人能真正的继承史密斯先生的遗志，让这个混乱的地下世界重新建立新的秩序。利威尔微微扬起头，吐出白灰色的烟气，他知道，那些人都在等着谁，于是，他问道，“埃尔文还好吗？”

“好着呢。”说起埃尔文，法兰语气轻松了些，“夫人一直保着他，没有人敢动他大少爷，竟然一直让他卧薪尝胆地活到了今天。”

利威尔想起埃尔文给他的信，信里，埃尔文漂亮的钢笔字里抄写着惠特曼的诗歌，他从来都知道埃尔文渴望平凡的愿景，但他也注定不可能一直平凡下去。利威尔深知他的脾气是有多倔，如果可以他真的想打断埃尔文的腿把他压到南方的庄园里，平平安安做他一辈子不用操心生活琐事的少爷，埃尔文就应该穿着精致的四件套，戴着金边眼镜，在布艺靠垫围绕的飘窗上静静地坐一个下午，看着自己有兴趣的读物，或者和他讲着在书中看到的奇妙故事。而不是像现在这样把命悬在高处，为了那点虚无缥缈、毫无意义的信念过着刀尖舔血的日子。

“看看他到底想怎么做吧。”

史密斯庄园并没有变样，松柏常青。

现在这个家中只有埃尔文一人居住，连下人都少了许多，略微有些冷清。上了年纪的女仆看到利威尔回来很是高兴，一边递给他干净的换洗衣服，一边抱怨着少爷已经很多天没有回来了，从夫人去世后少爷就开始喜欢在外鬼混，经常整晚整晚的不归家，有时回来了也是一身酒气云云。利威尔给了足够的耐心听这个年纪足以当他奶奶的女仆的唠唠叨叨，最后才问了她知不知道埃尔文可能去了哪儿。

老人家能给的情报并不多，只不过她说自己整理埃尔文的衣服时发现过写着“MARIA”字样的名片。

利威尔很快就找到了他。

MARIA外表看起来是个没什么不同特殊的酒吧，现在正值白天，只有几个懒散的、穿着暴露的女性靠在吧台旁，她们试图在这个淡季捡个漏，找点什么活计做，就把的老板也无视了这几个没什么姿色的女人，面无表情地擦拭着玻璃制的酒杯。

“欢迎光临。”

他没好气的打着招呼。

女人们听到声响立刻抬起了脸，或许是利威尔长相太过幼龄，又兴致缺缺地低下头去。

“大叔。”利威尔撑着吧台的一边直视他，“埃尔文呢？”

老板的手稍微停滞了一下，很快又不慌不忙地擦拭起来，“史密斯家的少爷，我怎么知道。”

利威尔挑挑眉，不予置否，他从口袋里拎出了三张纸币，放在了老板的桌子上，“埃尔文呢？”

老板的神色略微有些慌乱，这才抬头看了一眼他，“你是……”他努力从自己的记忆力找出这个面前有些眼熟的年轻人，“我见过你……你是……”

“利威尔。利威尔·阿克曼。”

“你是史密斯家捡回来的那个孩子！我还记得你！”老板的话让利威尔稍稍皱起了眉头，“他们说你去了欧洲，那里正打得火热呢，你居然活着回来了，哈哈。”老板说笑着，放下杯子拍着利威尔的肩，压低了几分声音，“你找埃尔文，是为了什么呢？你刚刚回来，应该还没选好自己的主人吧。”

利威尔不太喜欢陌生人碰他，他在军营的那几年，想睡他的不在少数，可基本上都已断胳膊断腿为结局。

“怎么没选好。”他握住老板的手腕，稍微有了些力气，“我的命都是他给的，你觉得呢。”

老板讪讪笑着，迅速抽回被利威尔捏痛的手腕，“埃尔文在楼下。”他瞥了一眼酒吧后台的入口，“史密斯先生帮了我不少，这也是唯一我能为他做的了。”

利威尔和他道了谢，往地下走去。

地下的空间本就不大，反着难闻的潮气，混杂着燃烧大麻的苦涩的土腥味儿，让一向洁癖的利威尔眉头就没松开过，在烟雾缭绕中，利威尔一眼就看到埃尔文那夺目的金发。

围绕在他身边的是一群和他们年龄相仿的年轻人，每个人都拎着不知名的洋酒瓶子身边坐着穿着暴露的女人们，埃尔文坐在他们的正中，过长的刘海挡了一半他海蓝色的眼睛，仿佛喝得微醺的模样，那双透亮的眼睛半闭着，淡金色的睫毛随着呼吸的气氛上下动着，他微微偏着头和女孩说着话，嘴唇上扬到一个好看的弧度，领口的扣子并未系好，留一片壮硕的胸膛。利威尔很多年没见过他了，在他脑海中埃尔文不过是一副乖巧好学生的文弱模样，而此情此景，他一时间竟没把面前这个散发着恶劣荷尔蒙的男人和形象中那个干干净净的男孩子联系到一起去。埃尔文的手也变大了，骨节分明，手指修长，燃烧着的香烟就夹在那修长的中指和无名指间，女孩们嘻嘻哈哈地弯着腰和他说笑，故意放低的身子试图让他看到自己引以为傲的白净沟壑，过长的头发扫在他的肩窝里，埃尔文也不排斥，他懒洋洋地倒在单人沙发里，一双长腿架在面前低矮的小桌上，那里还放了一打棕黑色的烟草。

或许是这一群男男女女打闹的声音太大了，利威尔走近他们时谁都没又发现。

“喂，埃尔文。”

于是他出了声，他穿了一身素色，连扣子都好好系在喉间，还煞有其事地加了个洁白的领巾，整个人看上去干净又禁欲。

众人被他的突然到来吓了一跳，离桌子近的男孩反应最快，直接把桌上那还没拆开包装的烟草扫在地上。

“你他妈从哪儿来的？老约翰居然放你进来了！”性急的男孩叫嚣着，猛地站起，一身不那么结实的肌肉都蹦得紧紧的，乍一看，是比瘦小的利威尔更令人生惧。利威尔瞥了他一眼，觉得如果他不礼貌的出了手，这位小少爷恐怕是要躺上个十天半个月的。“我对你们抽不抽这玩意没兴趣，就算你们撒了欢的舔那个白色的东西我也没兴趣。”利威尔转过身来看着埃尔文，“我是来接这家伙回家的。”

埃尔文笑出了声，伸了长腿站了起来走到利威尔的身边，利威尔这才发现这家伙已经比他高上两头有余，看着他衬衫下结实的胸腹，料想他这几年也并没有如他所说乖巧的做一名花花公子。埃尔文走到他身边，一把抱住了利威尔的肩膀，“我想我和你们说过，我有个一起长大的朋友，在欧洲参加战争……”男孩女孩们纷纷点着头，“看来，如今，我们的英雄回来了！”埃尔文有些做作地使劲拥抱了利威尔一下，埃尔文离他这么近，他能清楚地闻到他身上的所有味道，汗味、烟味、酒味、香水味，但正是这么多奇特的味道混合在一起，他知道，这才是埃尔文的味道。这一瞬间，利威尔有些走神了。

刚刚还在和他叫嚣的男孩瞬间成为他的拥簇者，直把他拦在屋子里让他讲讲战场上的事情。

利威尔冷着一张脸，接过埃尔文手里那瓶喝了一半的洋酒瓶子，也没多一句废话，仰起脖子来将剩下的一般一饮而尽，在一片静默中把瓶子重重地放在矮桌上，厚重的玻璃瓶底撞击着木质的桌面，发出了低沉的声响。

“我说，我要接这家伙回家。”

刚刚叽叽喳喳的人顿时鸦雀无声，毫无异议。

半醉的埃尔文顺从地被他搀扶出去，高大的身影靠在利威尔单薄的肩膀上，略微有点滑稽。

冬日的夜晚总来的那么早，来的时候还晴朗的天突然落了雪，从酒馆后门出来时地上已经积攒了薄薄一层，利威尔扶着他走在背阴小巷里，那里人烟稀少，只偶尔有几声犬吠，照明的油灯也昏暗不已，平时埃尔文是不会走这样的道路的，这样的小路象征着危险，敌人埋伏起来过于容易，但不知今天是多喝了几杯酒，还是看到利威尔终于安下了心，竟没有反驳得任他随意摆弄。

“喂喂喂，你不要把所有力气放在我身上喂，你个醉鬼！”利威尔嘴里骂着，偏头去看他，没曾想那双半醉的蓝眼睛竟一片清明。利威尔认定了埃尔文是在逗他，用上点力气想把他推开，埃尔文却借力打力将他推倒在路边。

“你他妈疯了吧！”

“我好想你……”

埃尔文迷迷糊糊的声音埋进了利威尔的肩窝里。

“levi……我好想你……”

他再也说不出一个字。

他们将事情定在下一个做礼拜的日子。

那一天，家族里所有有头有脸的人物都会到来，而且没有人会在这个日子里随身带着枪支，埃尔文就是在赌，赌他的敌人们傲慢地不屑和他正面交锋。

利威尔后来得知，和他鬼混的年轻人们多少都是家族里叫得上名字的干部的儿子，这些二世祖们更没有父辈那份家族荣誉感，能用他们的钱和地位钓上女人才是有意义的。埃尔文深知这点，所以他给所有人塑造了不务正业的假象，每日与这些花花公子们为伍，就连宅子里的下人都对他颇有微词，这也正中了埃尔文的下怀。一个即将失势、浑噩度日的大少爷，没有人会把他放在心上。

他赌对了。

埃尔文礼数周正地和那些年纪可以做他父辈的干部们打着招呼，大多数人只是神色傲慢的点头离去，老萨克森更是连停留都没有停留地径直离去。或许在他们的眼中，埃尔文不过是个出身好的花架子而已，如果家族不需要这个挡箭牌了，随时可以拿出去祭旗。被这样冷漠对待的埃尔文也并不恼火，他偏头看向身后的利威尔，利威尔会了意，略一点头，从大厅中离去。

晚餐时分，埃尔文坐在主位，他不慌不忙地举起酒杯，面带微笑，“敬各位。”

客人们敷衍地向他举了下杯。

有精明的人已经发觉了，今天的埃尔文和以往大有不同，不知道是不是将头发仔细整理好的缘故，还是穿上了正经礼服的缘故，主位上的埃尔文一扫众人心目中放浪形骸的模样，周正地宛若已经离世的史密斯先生，脸上噙着笑，一副胜券在握的模样。

“萨克森叔叔。”他微微偏头，看向右手边的中年人，“或许在饭前我应该先和叔叔道个歉。”

被点名的中年男人有些疑惑地看向他，“你说吧，埃尔文。”

“爱德华和我说想要靠近西边的那个赌场，我想，那个赌场是叔叔管辖区里最不赚钱的一个，能不能拿出来让他历练历练？”

众人都抬起了头，从老萨克森嘴里抢东西，这样的事真是第一次发生。

果然，被年轻人抢了东西的老萨克森面色不虞，“劳烦犬子的事情还要史密斯少爷惦记了，我那个地方即便收益不佳也不是别人轻易可以拿走的。”

“我也不行吗？”埃尔文抬起下巴，“史密斯家的首领也不行吗？”

“你！”

“哦，也对，有您在的一天，史密斯家的首领这个位置就不安稳一天，对吗？”埃尔文换了个姿势，双腿交叠在一起，“当年父亲是怎么死的，想必您心里比我有数。”

此语一出，在场的宾客无不开始窃窃私语。

埃尔文回想起父亲最后的模样，创口大面积感染，抗生素都救不回来，最后的一个月里生生瘦成了骨架的模样，高烧让他整个人都半昏迷着，就连一向恩爱的母亲都认不出。到了最后一个晚上，他不知为何突然清醒过来，如同往常一般抚摸着埃尔文的头，跟他说，不要复仇，仇恨只会带来新的仇恨，如果可以的话，做一个平凡的人吧。父亲死后，埃尔文发起了高烧，迷迷糊糊中，他听闻利威尔被送走的消息。那年他不过十几岁，一切想保护的东西都保护不了。

“在您打着我父亲的名义暗杀乌利·雷伊斯时，就没想过会遭到雷伊斯家的报复吗！？”埃尔文突然加大了音量，质问着男人，“还是说，这些也都在你的算计中，父亲死了，为运输违禁药物开辟通道的事情再也没有人敢拒绝你了，你从中获利了多少？”

鸦雀无声。

每个人都隐隐约约猜到了事情的真相，可谁也没想过埃尔文居然敢这么直言不讳的说出来。

老萨克森脸上青红一片，没几个胡须的下巴一颤一颤地，“你他妈！埃尔文！老子和你爸爸建立家族的时候你才多大！你有什么资格和我这么说话！”他猛地站起身，椅子在地板上发出难听的滑动声，“你有什么证据说一切都是我做的！？”

“证据嘛，自然是有的。”

阴冷的声音从身后响起，萨克森转过身去，被碰掉的瓷盘子摔在地上，发出刺耳的声响。

利威尔将鼻青脸肿的男人踩在脚下，“这家伙，应该没有人不认识吧。”

“是琼斯……”

“老萨克森的心腹啊……”

“听说他替老萨克森干了不少脏活……”

利威尔对四周窃窃的议论声充耳不闻，随手拎过一把餐刀，踩在男人的右手上，男人的惨叫声瞬间充满了室内。“喂，你倒是说话啊，刚刚和我不是说的好好的吗，怎么到这里哑巴了？还是说，非得我再踹碎了你的卵蛋才管用？”

男人匍匐在地上，努力抬起眼看着老萨克森。

“先生……我……”

“他一个瘾君子的话你们也信！？他、他、他就是个婊子生的！为了那一点点东西给谁当狗都可以……”

“是我做的。”

琼斯低下了头，浑身颤抖起来。

“是我做的。”

“我守在罗德·雷伊斯的家门口，乌利喜欢罗德的女儿们，每周都会去探望一次……我藏在雪地里……他没看见我……”

利威尔的脚从男人身上拿起来，抬眼看着埃尔文，埃尔文也注视着他，他根本不在乎那些或是惊讶、或是惋惜的虚情假意的干部们，一双眼只死死地盯着利威尔，半响后，埃尔文开了口，“琼斯的话想必各位都听清楚了，从今天开始，史密斯家由我接管，大家没有异议吧。”

老萨克森用力摔了酒杯，宾客们只是用同情的目光看向他，最后，他只憋出了一阵狂笑，“埃尔文，你毛还没长齐怎么敢跟老子斗，你——”在他将手伸进外套里衬的一刹那，枪鸣响起，老萨克森直直地倒在地上，临死前，脸上还保持着不可置信的神情。

利威尔的枪口热烟未灭。

法兰听闻枪声也跑了进来，看到眼前的一幕就明白埃尔文赌赢了，于是他微微低头侧向利威尔的耳边，却用所有人都能听到的声音说着，“所有障碍都是清理完毕，管辖区内的赌场、酒馆、妓院的地契全都已归还史密斯先生，毒品的运输渠道已清理完毕，负隅顽抗的人或许明早就能在海湾里看到他们了。”

利威尔抬高了手臂，朝天连开三枪。

“谁敢再侮辱埃尔文一句，他就是下场。”

他将手枪随意扔在地上，跨过老萨克森的尸体，所过之处，尽是一片鲜红，此刻，利威尔已全然顾不得肮脏的血腥气息，周遭的一切都与他无关了，他眼里只有在主位上端坐的那个男人，只有一双粲然的眼一直注视着他的男人，只有同朝阳一同出现在他面前的男人——他在埃尔文面前单膝跪地。

“DON ERWIN。”

他吻上男人的右手。

+to be continued+


	3. Chapter 3

艾米被撞得头有点晕。

身上的家伙粗暴得要命，一身酒气也不知道喝了多少，可能还飞了不少叶子，刚刚在街上就将一把钞票就随意扔了她一头一脸，大喊大叫地问她的价钱，艾米心里翻了个白眼，要不是看在今天晚上实在没有客人的份儿上，她才懒得搭理这样的醉鬼呢。男人的动作频率未变，她张着腿在男人腰侧晃着，敷衍地叫了几声床，百无聊赖地仰着头看熏黑的天花板，想着明天自己该去哪里接客人。

楼上突然传来一声巨响。

似乎是重物落地的声音，在这个破败的二层小阁楼上，凌晨时分，这个声音格外令人恐惧，艾米被吓了一跳，本能地一抖，那个不中用的男人竟然喘着粗气射在她身体里。

“操你妈的！”男人吼着，扇了身下的女人一个耳光，“操你妈的……”他怒气冲冲地拔了出来，从她身上爬下来，顺手抄起了立在床边的铁棍，踹开自己的房门就往楼上跑去，准备将所有的怨气都洒在楼上的身上。艾米揉着被他扇痛的脸颊，低声咒骂着，还好那家伙早就把钱塞进她裤子口袋里，要不然今晚上就白给这个混蛋操了。她套上接客时穿的吊带上衣和外套，那混蛋男人敲门叫嚣的声音一直传了下来，她饶有兴趣地走出门去，想去看看他到底能怎么办。当然，如果他能解决掉楼上那个吓人的混蛋再想起来和她来一发的话，那就能多一点进账了。

她踢踏着高跟鞋往楼梯上走，总觉得脚底异常的粘腻。

“嘿，亲爱的。”她才懒得在这冷得要死的晚上看这么一场闹剧，于是叫住了男人，“别跟他们吵了，你不想继续做吗？”

男人粗暴地踹了一脚楼上的门，没好气的，“滚远点，婊子！”

艾米耸了下肩，靠在墙壁上打算点一支烟等男人发完疯。

门从里面开了，艾米刚拿起火柴点燃的一瞬，寒光映入她的眼帘，男人甚至没吭哧一声，目眦尽裂地捂住自己的喉间，喷出来的液体瞬间弄脏了原本就不干净的天花板，还没等人反应过来，那家伙已经倒在地上，四肢抽搐。

死了。

没有人在这个瞬间能反应的过来，艾米只觉得惊恐，下颚颤抖，脖子如同被扼住，喉咙里只吐得出短促的气音，原本点亮的火柴掉落在地，扑哧一声灭了，她跌坐在地，鼻腔酸涩，泪水已经完全不受控制地滑落下来，双手向后堪堪撑住了地面，那种黏腻的触感又一次笼罩着她，她慢慢地把手放在眼前，这一次，她才看清那一片粘腻到底是什么。

血。

浓稠的血。

已经从楼上的门口流淌下半层的高度，还混着刚刚男人流出的新鲜的血液。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

艾米惨叫出声，爬着想逃出去，一双大手从后面拉住了他的头发。

“嘘——小声点。”

那个拿着刀的男人在她身后耳语着，艾米抖如筛糠，竟发不出一点声音，一片空白的大脑努力想说点什么祈求这个男人放过她，可却哆哆嗦嗦的什么都说不出来。

“唉……”男人竟发出了一声叹息，“刚刚我在楼上，听你叫的声音真好听，真的，叔叔我很多年没听到叫的这么好听的声音了，只可惜，以后就听不到了啊……”

艾米只觉得喉间一凉，温热的血喷薄而出。

她到最后也没看到男人的长相。

“埃尔文！”

棕色头发的女人丝毫没顾及自己的形象，披散着头发穿着睡衣就气势腾腾地杀进埃尔文的书房。

“发生什么事了？这个臭四眼为什么这么早就跑来了？”利威尔跟着她进来了，他没有埃尔文晨读的习惯，天色刚刚微明，星辰还未散去，他刚结束自己的晨练，额头上渗出细密的汗珠，原本打算回房洗个澡的时候却看见韩吉急急忙忙地跑了进来，惊动了他。

女人看见利威尔更是夸张地手舞足蹈，“尼克出事了！尼克！哎呀，你别告诉我你连尼克是谁都不记得！”

利威尔认真思索了一番，“是你手底下酒厂的那个爱穿神职人员的衣服、嗜赌如命的尼克吗？”

“对对对，就是那个看见你就说你恶魔附体，要不是莫布里特拦着就用圣水浇你一身的尼克！”

“喂，你——”

两人几乎一见面就要相互斗几句嘴，这已经是常态了，只不过今天事态紧急，韩吉并不想和他继续斗下去，她双手撑在埃尔文的办公桌上，神态严肃：“埃尔文，昨天晚上，不，今天凌晨。尼克被杀了。”

埃尔文微微睁大了眼，相对韩吉，他始终保持着一贯的冷静，于是他拿起桌面上的酒杯倒满酒后递给韩吉，“冷静点。”

韩吉接过大口饮下，一口气喝掉多半杯才缓解了焦急，她喘着粗气和埃尔文继续说明，“我们在警方的线人凌晨时来通知我的，我一早就马不停蹄地去了现场。”

埃尔文和利威尔默默对视了一下，“你看到什么了，韩吉。”

“血，到处都是。”韩吉用手指捏了捏自己的太阳穴，“不是火并，杀人方式非常的原始，一刀割喉，现场除了尼克还有一男一女两具尸体。”

利威尔的身体僵硬了一下，很快，他又恢复了正常。

韩吉看了两人一眼，继续说道，“现场非常糟糕，三个人都是一刀致命的，凶手一定是个老手，而且……”她停顿了一下，“尼克的家被翻得乱七八糟的。”

“盗贼？”

“开玩笑，什么人有胆子偷到史密斯家族的人的头上？他又不是傻？”

“你的意思，那人的目标是——”

“「Flügel der Freiheit」啊。”

「Flügel der Freiheit」

「自由之翼」

禁酒令当下，运输和私酿均已构成犯罪，新上任的署长言之凿凿要对纽约地下贩卖私酒的买卖彻底清查，但任谁都知道，人们并不会因为这一道法令减少自己对酒精的需求。酒馆里、赌场中，哪里都少不了酒精的身影，既然明面上禁止买卖，那没人管得了暗地里的交易，谁抓住了这个先机，谁就能在这个地方拿到一份主动权，从而收获暴利。各个家族从来不是做慈善的大善人，只要人的欲望还在，地下世界就没有一天能获得安宁。这些道理埃尔文从小就懂。在韩吉带着自己的私酿酒来找他时，埃尔文正在和福斯特家族抢占东路的私酒运输道路，芝加哥那边提供的原料毕竟不能满足两个家族的所需，而那边的人也正想看这边斗得你死我活之时坐拥渔翁之利。纵使埃尔文出手迅速，也不能避免的让家族中开始出现人员伤亡。

黑帮火并，受波及的从来都只有平民百姓。

这正是埃尔文最不想看到的。

正在此时，韩吉拿着自己的私酿找到了他。

“嘿！埃尔文！我想你需要这个！”

埃尔文给这款琴酒命名为「Flügel der Freiheit」，直译为“自由之翼”。很快，在酒馆里“自由之翼”成了新的风潮，它酒精度高，口味独特，后劲十足，深受酒客们的好评，一传十十传百，史密斯家族竟靠着这款酒重新在地下世界站稳了脚跟。

有利益，就会有争执。芝加哥的大佬们曾经多次向埃尔文表示过自己想要这款酒的配方表，原因无他，这款酒的原料和蒸馏方式都和已经出现的其他酒品不同，这才造就了“自由之翼”的独特风味，任凭别人怎样品尝，都无法猜透这里蕴含的玄机。就连埃尔文也很是惊异于韩吉的研究，并也询问过酿制方法，而韩吉只是以“保密”两个字回复他。

为了这款酒的暴利，那些大佬们以金钱、女人作为筹码，甚至还有人曾信誓旦旦地表示只要埃尔文愿意，他能让他稳坐纽约黑帮的头把交椅，为他在背后撑腰。埃尔文头脑清醒，琴酒的利益有多大，身后的陷阱就有多深，所以，他对一切诱惑无动于衷，表面上和和气气的谈判，背地里却尽快将酒厂迁址。

谈判在继续，背地里的暗杀也未曾停歇。

“要我说，你就早点把那个四眼和东西交给他们，你不是一直想退休落得清闲吗？”

利威尔擦拭着染血的刀刃，刚刚不知道是哪个家族的人偷袭了埃尔文的车，子弹擦着埃尔文的肩膀飞了出去，利威尔来不及掏枪，只能用随身携带的刀片解决了偷袭的家伙。埃尔文显然对这些都已经习以为常了，他神色未变，头垂下来，在争执中散乱的额前的发正好挡住了他的双眼，他说，“现在还不行，levi，现在还不行……”

利威尔没理他，收好匕首，赌气似的一脚踹上前侧的座椅背。

围绕“自由之翼”的杀戮从来就没停止过，这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。

“尼克的家被翻得乱七八糟的。”韩吉从埃尔文桌子上顺来了一根雪茄，在雪茄盒上磕了几下，“而且，尼克的死状非常凄惨。”

“不是割喉而亡吗？”

“哎，他最终的死因是这个，和楼道里那一对男女一样，但和那对男女不同的是，尼克在死之前是备受拷打的。”

“你看到什么了？”

“那家伙鼻青脸肿不说，两条腿都是断的。”韩吉低垂着头，镜片反光，看不到其它什么神色，“我去的时候很早，警方还没来得及封锁现场，那家伙两条腿都拐向奇怪的方向，手被反绑着。”

埃尔文神色凝重，示意她继续说。

韩吉皱着眉仔细回想了一下，“对，还有指甲，那家伙的指甲都被拔干净了。”

“拔干净是什么意思？”原本靠在办公桌一脚一言不发的利威尔突然出了声。

“十个指头，每个指尖都是血肉模糊的。”

“啧，尼克那家伙倒有几分骨气。”利威尔挑挑眉毛，换了个放松的姿势。

“嗯？为什么？”韩吉不解。

利威尔瞥了一眼埃尔文，对方替他解释着，“拷问如果有用，拔掉第一枚指甲的时候他就说了，也就不会有你看到的房间被翻的乱七八糟……”

“也就是说，尼克他到最后也没透露「自由之翼」的任何一点秘密？”

“啊，是这样没错的。”

韩吉脸色发青，她本以为像尼克这种家伙根本守不住秘密，她在用他的时候还留了个心眼，没想到他竟然立场这么坚定。这样的认知差距让她的心里非常不是滋味。

“……放宽心，四眼，那家伙手里只有原料配方而已，配比和蒸馏技术仍然在你脑子里。也就是说，我们的损失可能并没有你想的那么大。”利威尔没怎么安慰过人，说完后便不自在地揉起了自己的手腕。

埃尔文笑着看他，又转过头看向韩吉，“levi说的没错，还好我们的损失是有限的。但是——”他沉下了声音，“我们必须要知道是谁剥夺了他的生命。”

“我去警方那里找他们的调查结果。”韩吉腾地站起，“我不会让我的手下白死的。”她风风火火地跑出了门，和来的时候一样着急。

埃尔文笑出了声，转头看向一脸无奈的利威尔，“谢谢你帮我安慰了韩吉，让她振作起来了。”

“这种屁一样的废话也就她想不明白了。”

埃尔文伸出手来，拨弄了一下他汗湿的额发，“我们必须得给尼克的死一个交代。”他的声音低沉，带着不容置疑的力度，利威尔抬起头来看着埃尔文眼睛中的蓝色，犹如深夜的大海一般寒冷，那家伙要做什么他已经全然了解了。现在站在他面前的，已经不再是会因为他的归来而喜形于色的大少爷，也不是在那个深秋的夜里用毛毯将他裹进怀里的孩子，而是以一己之力承担着家族命运的首领。利威尔不喜欢他这样的眼睛，厚重的冰壳下他看不到一丝曾经让他动容的蔚蓝。于是他不动声色地后退了半步，重新抬起头时，他灰蓝色的眼睛里收起了最后一丝温情。

“你下命令就行了。don erwin。”

埃尔文惊讶地睁大了眼，随即垂下了自己的手，“好，levi，我需要知道这一切的背后是谁，我需要找一个正当的理由。”他停顿了一下，阳光终于破雾而出，洒在书房猩红色的地毯上，“如果我没有猜错的话，有人想开始重新洗牌了。”

阳光终于打在了埃尔文的脸上，他的脸上带了几分笑意。

“而我，愿意奉陪。”

尼克嗜赌。

有这么一条情报那么尼克在死前去了哪儿，见过谁查起来就都很方便了。

不过一天的时间，利威尔就接到法兰的消息，称有人在城东的赌场里看见过尼克的身影，“他们还说，有这么个神情紧张，赌几盘就要去祈祷的怪人想不记住都难。”法兰这么调侃着。利威尔耸耸肩，不可置否。他拿着法兰给的地址，一路摸到了那家赌场。

韩吉最讨厌手下人有不良嗜好，按她的标准所有人都应该和她一样热爱钻研、对万事万物抱有好奇心，或者像莫布里特那样有个健康的嗜好——比如画画。因此，即便全家族的人都知道尼克的癖好，他也不敢在韩吉的眼皮子底下这么做，要知道这家伙揍起人来拳头和不比男人来的更轻些。

所以当利威尔跨入这家赌场的门槛时他就明白了。

木质的房子空间并不大，里面烟酒味道混杂着，细闻不难发现有违禁药品的影子。利威尔不悦地皱起了眉，这要是他手底下的人，每天衣服上混着这些味道晃荡在他面前，他可能也耐不住拳头想要问候一下他。怪不得就没见尼克换过衣服，他从韩吉那儿挣来的钱估计没几分还落在自己手里了。小木房子里人员密集又混杂，老赌客们一手抱着娇滴滴的小姑娘一手揽着成摞的筹码，露着一口金牙飞沫四溅，抽了一口浓烟，戏弄似的喷在女孩的脸上，更有那么几个甚至已经把手伸进了女孩子的裙底，兴奋地就差把人家就地正法。有春风得意的就一定有输的倾家荡产的。利威尔所过之处，男人的哭叫声不绝于耳，更有甚至明明已经衣衫褴褛，还在赌桌前叫嚣着，他们压自己的房契、地税甚至女人、孩子，只为在这三尺桌上换一把男人的尊严。

脑子进了屎吧。利威尔不屑于评价这种人渣，这家赌场不在史密斯家族的管辖范围内，他压低了帽檐只想尽快找到和尼克有交集的人然后迅速离开，在这个非常时刻，他一点也不想再引发什么新的事端。

可天并不遂人愿。

“哟！这不是利威尔吗？不守在你主人的身边到处乱跑什么呀？”

声音从身后传来，利威尔的脚步被几个年轻人挡住了，他错了个步子，想绕开几个没事找事的小混混，没想到那几个人随着他的步子又挡在他面前。利威尔有些烦躁地“啧”了一声，回头看向那个挑事的人。

这个人他也认识，也是为数不多的他打心眼里看不上的人。

“你又来这种地方，也不怕老福斯特打断你的腿，弗洛克。”

红发的青年被他点到名字也毫不惊慌。自从「自由之翼」上市后，福斯特家的地盘日渐萎缩，近些年更是听闻已经不得不倚靠在其他大家族的手下为他们当牛做马，老福斯特的身体更是每况愈下，年轻时腿受的枪伤在年老时候展现出真正的威力，让他已经离不开轮椅了。弗洛克是老福斯特的小儿子，他的姐姐们早就成了当年老福斯特的筹码远嫁到其他地区甚至欧洲，大概是被父母和姐姐们宠坏了，这个小少爷一直以来都带着几分傻气，说出来的话每每听闻都觉得可笑。就是这样一位天真的小少爷，在面对利威尔时甚至不经意地抬起下巴，“这是在我自己的地盘上，老爷子年前就把这片地方的赌场和窑子都给我了。”

“哦，是吗。”利威尔反应冷淡，“我是该夸夸你终于长出毛来了还是该惋惜下老福斯特眼瞎了？”

“你！”

利威尔扫了一眼这乌烟瘴气的地方，“约翰逊、威廉、加西亚……你让这几个家伙凑在一起在你的赌场里耍老千，赢的也必然会有你一份吧，看来老福斯特还真是宠你。不过，但凡要是谁掉了链子，你觉得你有这个能力把他们请出你的地盘吗？两年前泰拉·米勒在他自己的赌场被枪杀的事，你不会是第一次听说吧。”他抬起头，眼前的年轻人比他高上一头有余，但利威尔仿佛在看一个牙牙学语的孩子，“钱这东西不是越多越好的，总有人会被钱压死。这一点，看来你父亲没教过你。”他说着，又往外撤了一步打算先行离开。

“站住！”弗洛克被他戳到了痛处，但在手下的面前又不能丢了老大的面子，只得叫嚣起来，“你来这个地方不就是想打听尼克的事吗！那个老变态这半个月就差住在这里了，他接触过什么人，说过什么事我一清二……”

话音未落，他的领口已经落在了利威尔的手中，弗洛克怎么也想不到自己居然会被一个女人一样瘦小的小矮子举了起来，双脚离地的同时，冷汗直接落了下来。

“你说你知道。”

“是！我知道！”弗洛克抓紧了利威尔握住他领口的手腕，心一横，“你他妈要敢把我摔出去我一个字都不会对你说的！我保证！这里所有的人也不会对你说一个字的！”

纵使利威尔现在只想揍这个小崽子一顿，但他也知道埃尔文交给他的任务他必须完成。于是他手一松，任由弗洛克踉跄着摔倒了地上，他也不管对方摔得到底怎么样，自顾自的拉来一把木头椅子，沉重的木椅子在地板上划出难听的声音，“说吧，小鬼，你想做什么？”

弗洛克挣扎着爬起，在手下面前被这么整治了一番他可咽不下这口气，“这里是赌场！我们就赌一把！你赢了我把我知道的全部告诉你！我赢了你就……你就……”在利威尔锐利的眼神下他犹豫了半天，“你就给我滚出去！再也别出现在我眼前！”

“好，没问题。我们玩什么？”

弗洛克沉默了一下，瞥眼看见了利威尔外套下枪袋里的左轮。“就这个！轮盘赌，我们就来玩这个。”

利威尔听闻挑起了眉毛，他可真是第一次亲眼见到真的有疯子想玩这个，“你确定吗？”

“确定！”

已经有赌客刚刚就被两人的对话吸引来了，一听玩的是最刺激的轮盘赌，老赌客们不由得躁动起来，赌场这一片角落竟被围个水泄不通。“……还有谁没下注？赶紧的！玩不好三两局就会有人丧命！”“那个小矮子是谁？”“你连他都不认识？埃尔文·史密斯的那个啊。”有男人猥琐地伸出小拇指，众人似乎瞬间会了意，嬉笑的声音更大了些，“要我说，你们千万别看不起那小矮子，史密斯那么多年没被干掉这小东西功不可没啊……”

原本就憋闷的空气被人们围挤在一起显得更加浑浊，利威尔对这些废话充耳不闻，他将自己别在后腰枪袋里的左轮拿出来，动作熟练地打开枪膛，将六枚子弹取出，又捻起一颗快速放了回去。他手速极快，周围的人几乎看不清他的动作。枪膛扣好后，他用手指卡住扳机处转了半圈，将枪底把对着弗洛克。“你来转这个转轮，子弹转到哪里就看上帝了。”利威尔一边说着，一边将自己的帽子摘下扣好。

弗洛克被他这一系列眼花缭乱的操作看懵了，利威尔把枪递过来时他有点没反应过来，不知道是室内温度过高还是肾上腺素开始狂飙，弗洛克只觉得浑身都湿透了，热汗从他的鬓角往下流着，一路延伸到领口，白衬衫的边缘已经见了一丝湿痕。他喉结上下起伏着，周围起哄的热闹声全然听不见了，对面的利威尔淡定的根本不像和他玩这样赌命游戏的模样。

面前的男人身体微躬，手肘立在膝盖上，灰蓝色的眼睛微微上挑，带着三分同情和七分轻蔑。

妈的！

弗洛克心里暗骂一句，哆哆嗦嗦接过对方递来的左轮，另一只手用力转了一下转轮，转轮发出金属碰撞的声响，很快就卡在了其中一格。

“开始吧，小少爷。”

红发的男孩将枪口对准自己的太阳穴，他从没想到自己第一次面对枪口居然是因为这样的情形，手指按在扳机上却怎么也按不下去。

开枪啊……

开枪啊……

开枪啊……

围观的人慢慢演变成灰色的烟雾，在烟雾中混杂着地狱的低鸣。

他闭紧了双眼，全身绷紧，用了所有的力气扣动了扳机——

啪——

枪膛内细小的金属声在耳畔被放大数倍，轻巧的一声如同惊雷一般炸起，弗洛克只觉得有股气流猛冲到耳畔，带着火药的气息，周围狂欢的声音一瞬间灌入耳孔中来。

还，活着？

他转头看着离自己不过毫厘的枪口，那细小的枪口里似乎塞进了死神，此刻，死神正咧着大嘴和他表达着遗憾。弗洛克强迫自己将头转回，面前的利威尔神色未变，甚至伸出手来向他讨要着枪支，似乎想早一刻结束这场无聊的闹剧，弗洛克心中一凉，只得强装着镇定将枪推给了利威尔。

第二枪……

第三枪……

第四枪……

第五枪……

“还有一枪！还没下注的赶紧！”

“我我我！我压那个小矮子！居然脸色都不变一下！”

“你他妈不想在这儿混了是吧！我压弗洛克少爷！”

“操！我的筹码都压完了！”

“把你女儿压上来！有多少人馋娜塔莉的屁股呢！”

“去你妈的！我他妈就这一个女儿，还留着嫁个高官少爷呢！”

四周哄哄嚷嚷的声音一刻未停，每个人都在关心自己能赚几个子，能在这场豪赌中拿到什么实在的东西，至于最后这场轮盘以谁的性命终结告终，他们才不会在意这些。人都是自私的。利威尔姿势未变，不动声色地注视着眼前已经止不住颤抖的男孩，看他认命似的拿起手枪对准自己的太阳穴，最后崩溃出声。

“我认输……利威尔先生……我认输……我不想死……不想死……”

他从来没有逼迫人的癖好，相反，面前这个哭得涕泪横流的人让他觉得还有点可笑。

“你说你认输了，我没听错吧，弗洛克？”

“是的……是的……我认输……”

“好吧……”利威尔活动了几下自己僵硬的脖子，随手去摸自己的帽子，“愿赌服输，我希望你能把尼克在这里见过什么人，做过什么事如实告诉我。”

“好的，我说……我说……”

围观的人群一哄而散了，利威尔也并不关心他们的这场豪赌让多少人获了利又让多少人倾家荡产了。他随着弗洛克来到了赌场身后的休息室，休息室里装修奢华，就连地毯利威尔也能看出是来自印度的正经好东西，可想而知弗洛克在这间赌场里捞了多少钱，而这个赚的盆满钵满的小少爷现在正靠在沙发上喘着粗气。

“我只想知道尼克最后和谁说了什么，以及他为什么会死。”

“谈崩了。”弗洛克打断了他的话，突然笑了起来，带着几分嘲讽的意味，“谈崩了而已！有人要灭掉史密斯家你不知道吗？”

利威尔神色严肃起来，弗洛克看见这副模样的利威尔心情大好，口无遮拦的开始滔滔不绝，“那人接触了尼克，本想从他嘴巴里套出点「自由之翼」的配方，谁想到那家伙嘴巴竟像个蚌壳一样，软的不吃硬的不信，对方也由着他磨磨蹭蹭了半个月。哈哈哈，照我看这种无名小卒最多就和他浪费一周的时间足够了，早就该把他干掉！”

“弗洛克。”

男人如冰的声音从他头上略过，弗洛克本能地一抖，闭上了嘴。

“现在，我只想知道，对方的人，是谁。”

利威尔一字一句地强调着，并不大的声音却犹如刚刚枪膛里的子弹，字字句句带着浓重的火药味儿。

“还能有谁？”弗洛克强装镇定，双腿交代着，偏着头不敢看他，“这地盘上能跟史密斯杠一杠的，除了他们还能有谁呢——”

“耶格尔啊。”

利威尔的面色一僵，眉毛紧皱起来，弗洛克好像占了什么上峰似的挑着眉看着他。

空气静默了许久。

利威尔终于有了动作。

他扶上自己戴着的礼帽，从帽子的里沿里摸出了一个什么东西，弗洛克还没看清，那流线型的小金属块便砸在了桌面上，滚到了他的面前。

“留个纪念吧。”

利威尔说着，扬长而去。

弗洛克看着面前的那一颗子弹，大惊失色。

+to be continued+


	4. Chapter 4

耶格尔。

利威尔躲在车里神经质地擦拭着自己的匕首，弗洛克说的话不可都信，也不可不信。自从雷伊斯家分崩离析后，很多原先在他手底下的小家族纷纷崛起，其中耶格尔家如同窃取了雷伊斯家的暴利一般迅速壮大起来，让人不免都在猜测在雷伊斯家衰亡的背后，是不是有耶格尔的一席之地。

耶格尔家现任首领格里沙·耶格尔仍健在，只不过身体不佳，除非重要的场合一般见不到他的人影。利威尔见过他多次，清瘦而温文尔雅的绅士，和过世的史密斯先生气质上有几分相像，抛开首领的身份不言，一看就是出身传统世家的公子哥。听闻他的父亲是城里有名的医生，对自己的独子有着极高的期望，好在格里沙不负所托年轻有为，仅用了两年的时间就完成了医学院的学习继承家业。

可谁也没想到的是，变故就出现在自己妹妹婚后第三年。格里沙疼爱自己的妹妹菲，妹妹如同那个年代许多女人一样，并没有完成自己的学业就选择结婚生子，菲就是在婚后第三年因再也忍受不了自己丈夫的拳脚相加才选择投河自尽的。得知真相的格里沙用自己的手术刀结束了那名人渣的性命，自己也锒铛入狱。狱中，他结识了雷伊斯家的手下，两人一见如故，很快，雷伊斯家就为格里沙出了保释金，而格里沙也就在雷伊斯家开始了自己的新生，直到成为家族首领。

提起格里沙·耶格尔，没人会对他有微词，毕竟曾是医生的他非常了解人性，每个人心里那点需求他全然熟知，外加上出身名门，在家族中无可厚非地成为举足轻重的存在。

可只要提到他自己的小家庭，无不会摇摇头表示遗憾。

格里沙的妻子戴娜·弗利茨有着欧洲皇室的血脉，传言中是乌利·雷伊斯的远房亲戚，婚后两人的独子很快出生，小孩子像妈妈更多一些，金发，蓝色的眼睛，不同于美洲人的白皙皮肤。新婚燕尔，很多人都觉得格里沙会和他的妻子生一大群孩子，可等了两年、三年、四年……他们的孩子始终就只有吉克一个人。夫妻两个不和的传闻才在坊间也流传开来。

“这太正常了！谁受得了一个一天到晚祷告三四次的女人，刚起床时要祷告、吃饭前要祷告、吃完了还要祷告，就连睡前都要先跪上个十几分钟，什么男人受得了这样的女人！”吉克对父母的那点事情不屑一顾，几次当众嘲讽过自己奇葩似的家庭。在这样的家庭长大的孩子，原本的那一点温情都被磨灭干净，只剩下怨怼。

原本大家都以为格里沙就这么一辈子和戴娜相敬如宾的时候，有个女人抱着孩子找到了耶格尔家。在看见戴娜和吉克时，女人金绿色的瞳孔里充满了惊讶和悔恨，她拒绝听格里沙的任何一句辩解，只和他强调着，“要是我知道你有家庭，我绝不会……”她怀中的孩子还不足一岁，不明白为什么妈妈如此难过，只是懵懵懂懂地玩着妈妈的栗色的头发。面对着这一对怨侣，戴娜反而是最冷静的一个，她既没有选择和格里沙离婚，也没有对此表示一丝悲痛，只是顺从地接受了这一切，选择去修道院做修女了结余生。

仿佛是带着对戴娜亏欠和愧疚，格里沙对待吉克的态度一反常态，开始变着法地宠溺他，但无论格里沙做了什么，已经损伤的关系无法弥补和修复，吉克目睹过父亲的背叛，母亲的冷漠，他对父亲那一点无聊的愧疚心只觉得既幼稚又恶心，从十几岁起，那个曾经穿着背带裤的少爷就开始混迹在耶格尔家中的各个赌场、妓馆，格里沙对他毫无办法。但吉克又很聪明，短短几年间，他就将耶格尔家的一切事物全部理清，渐渐架空了格里沙。有传言说，格里沙近些年身体羸弱不愿外出可能有一大部分原因是被吉克软禁了起来。

按常理来讲，吉克继承耶格尔家族就是时间问题，但偏偏，当年那个小小的孩子再一次出现在他的面前。

那个孩子有着和他母亲一样的金绿色瞳眸，面对着吉克毫无畏惧，甚至脸上带了三分笑意，“妈妈最近身体状况很糟糕，也很思念父亲，我希望她能回到耶格尔家。希望你能答应。哥哥。”男孩子棕色的头发有些长了，在脑后随便梳起一个卷儿，身上的衣服也是被洗旧的模样，裤子甚至还短上一截，想必一位单亲妈妈带这个孩子的生活不会好到哪里去。格里沙有私生子不是个秘密，吉克也从未怨过他们母子，他便做了个顺水人情，将他们母子迎进了耶格尔家。

艾伦有着一双锐利的眼睛。刚开始，吉克是讨厌的。

但很快他就发现，艾伦聪明的很，不知道是随他母亲的缘故还是随了他们的父亲，艾伦在处理人情世故上有着自己独特的方法，每次都能不动声色的化解一场纠纷，耶格尔家的小少爷的名号很快就被叫响。

本来，有这么一个聪明伶俐的弟弟对吉克而言是个威胁，他不得不在继承耶格尔家的时候考虑分出一部分白送给他这个便宜弟弟，这是任何一个大家族中都会面临的矛盾。可艾伦太聪明了，每一件事情他总留着最后一步故意不做，不仅如此，他往往还会四两拨千金地告诉吉克可以怎么处理这些事情，最后让吉克坐收渔翁之利。为此，吉克心情大好。有了这么个聪慧又忠心耿耿的弟弟，没有人会说些什么反对的话，那些想看着耶格尔家手足相残的看客们也渐渐散了，这种兄弟齐心的戏码最是无聊。

就如同亏欠吉克一般，格里沙对艾伦更有无数无处安放的歉意。

他供艾伦上了最好的大学，尽量把家族中那些已经洗白的生意交给他，开始给他物色未婚妻……虽然卡露拉一直拒绝接受他的帮助还在贫民窟生活着，但格里沙认为那只是个时间问题，只要艾伦能完成自己的学业，并顺利接手那些生意，卡露拉会看到自己的一片诚心。

耶格尔的故事就像老太太的裹脚布一样又臭又长，利威尔从每个人嘴里都听到了一部分，堪堪拼成一个还算有趣的故事。如今，艾伦已经大学毕业，卡露拉的身体也如传言一般一天不如一天，如果不接受正规医院的救治可能都拖不到明年冬天，利威尔预言，耶格尔家现在正处在悬崖边上，而卡露拉的死很有可能是打破兄弟俩平衡的一记重锤。

不过，这都不在他关心的范围之内。

家事缠身，这也就能说明为什么吉克偏要在这时候铤而走险去动不属于他的那份东西。

如果成功扳倒史密斯家，吉克无异于又在地下世界中多分了一杯羹，凭着艾伦手里那可有可无的几份生意，找个合适的理由把他送出美洲都是轻而易举的事情。不伤和气，又解决掉自己最大的对手。这才是吉克真正的想法，他不想任何人分走他的东西，也不想做这个下黑手的刽子手，只想找个由头顺水推舟。

挑起两家的战争，在战争中献祭艾伦，这就是吉克的好办法。

利威尔挑挑眉，不得不说，这只臭猴子很有自己的一套。他拧开随身携带的小酒壶，含住半口烈酒，喷在自己的袖口上。

半夜，马路旁积起了雪，本就不明亮的路灯一明一灭的，打在雪上反射出惨白的光，深巷里不知从哪儿传来几声犬吠，这么冷的天，即便是离大街上很近的住所都一片寂寥。在吉克情妇家门口，一个裹得严严实实的人左摇右摆，一路跌跌撞撞往前走着。

“喂！你！站住！”

那人充耳不闻，依旧往前走着。

守在那户人家门口的人似乎有些急了，他小跑几步过去，拎住了那人的领口，还没看清他的脸，一股酒气就扑鼻而来，“操！醉鬼，你他妈喝了多少！”

楼上的人似乎也被他惊动了，“弗莱，什么情况？”

“没事，老大！一个醉鬼而已，我这就把他扔出去。”

楼上关窗的声音那么明显。

他抓起那人的胳膊，拖拽着往另一边走去，那人踉跄着任他拖着，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔一些不干不净的话，弗莱听得火气，反身就要给他一拳，却被稳稳接住。

“你——”

那人眸子清亮，根本没有喝醉的迹象，灰蓝色的眼里毫无情绪可言，弗莱还没反应过来，喉间已经被割开，喷出的血沫飞溅。装醉的男人嫌弃地啧了一声，用弗莱厚重的围巾将他自己的伤口裹得严严实实，在血还没染上外衣上时就将其脱下，并把那一具扔在抽动的尸体扔进了自己的车中。

换好衣服的利威尔稍微整理了一下有些过长的袖口，双手揣兜，装作刚刚解完手的模样哆哆嗦嗦地走回那幢房子的门口。果然，那上面的人警惕地又开窗看了一样，没发现异常后将窗口再次关闭。

“被打扰那么多次，看来今儿晚上臭猴子会被嫌弃死的。”利威尔嗤笑一声，点燃了男人外套兜里的烟卷，轻靠在门上，右手背在身后用铁丝轻轻拨弄着本就不结实的门锁。咔哒一声，门锁应声而开，落锁时，地下只留一根燃烧过半的香烟。

不大的二层小楼，格局简单，装饰奢华，典型的藏娇之处。利威尔将脖子上的围巾解下来，缠住拿枪的小臂。他明白，这件事情无论如何都不能动吉克，如果被人直面到枪支便毫无回转余地。如果可以，利威尔想，如果可以他大概会用这玩意偷偷在吉克裆下来两枪，把他那无聊的心思吓回去吧。

二楼寝室的门居然是半开的，利威尔停下了脚步。

“……弗洛克已经联系我了，说史密斯家的那个走狗已经找过他了，你不是说这件事情做的万无一失吗？”

“别急啊，大少爷，好戏才刚刚开始。”

没有料想中的淫//靡声响，卧室里两个男人的声音格外明显，其中一人毫无以为是吉克·耶格尔本人，而另一人——

利威尔完全呆愣在地，后背被冷汗浸湿。

“你不说你在史密斯家多年前就安放好了内线吗？为什么还不用他？阿克曼先生！”

被称作阿克曼先生的男人声音低沉，常年吸食重味烟草的而浑浊的嗓子带着浓重的喉音。那位阿克曼先生瞥了一眼没关严的寝室门，信步过去，轻轻将门关好，在紧闭的前一秒却突然停滞了一下。随后，他像是想起什么好玩的事似的笑了起来，“大少爷……”他好言好语地安抚着吉克，“好钢要用在刀刃上，那死了的假神父本来就没有「自由之翼」真材实料的玩意儿，在他身上本来就是白白浪费时间，你要想拿到有用的东西，必须从埃尔文·史密斯手里抢过来，我敢保证除了他没有人还会有那东西的配方了。而我的小老鼠，是最能接近他的人……”

吉克对他的自满不屑一顾，“呵呵，就怕你的小老鼠被养熟了。”

“不会不会。”男人面露寒色，“母老鼠还在窝里呢，小老鼠跑不远的。”

木门吱扭作声，寒风灌进屋内。

清晨时分，海湾漫起浓雾，刚从自己桥洞下的帐篷里走出来的拾荒者咒骂着寒冬腊月该死的天气，他才不管城中是哪个家族称王称霸，无论上面管事的是谁，自己的口袋和胃袋都不会填满。他如往常一般，抬起头想活动一下僵直的后背，一滴水便轻柔地落在他的衣领中，他被吓了个激灵，骂骂咧咧地随手抹掉，被手掌沾满了鲜红的浓稠吓得跌坐在地。

乌鸦嘎嘎作响，围着那吊桥上下飞舞。

吊桥的正中央，悬挂着一具飘飘荡荡的尸体。

滴答——

滴答——

滴答——

热水从头顶浇下。

蒸汽升起的同时利威尔想起了那个女人殉道一般的表情。

真他妈恶心。

他用肥皂又一次仔仔细细清洗了一遍自己的身体，冰冷的触感打在皮肤上起了密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩，纵使清洗过多次了，那股血腥味依旧褪不下去，萦绕在他的鼻尖。

太阳已经渐渐升起了，东方露出了几分白色。晨光从浓雾中间的空隙间插进来，粘稠的，像是拨不开的幕布，仿佛天鹅绒般的触感包裹着整个世界。什么凶狠、丑恶、仇恨，都被这巨大的幕拢了起来，密不透风似的。利威尔只觉得脚步沉重，像无数只手拉住自己把他往地狱里拽去。

还好，有光一直亮着。

他推开自己的房门时，意外的看见年轻的首领坐在他的椅子上，书本掉落在地，头就靠在一旁的书柜上，眉头紧皱，睡得极不安稳。

“埃尔文。”

他蹑手蹑脚地走过去，半弯着腰隔空描摹着他的轮廓。

“我该怎么办呢……”

利威尔轻轻问着他，可金发的男人并不会回答他。

“我该怎么办呢……埃尔文……”

那呼唤犹如一声叹息。

他朝着光一直奋力向前走着，却挣脱不了身后的泥潭。

真他妈恶心。

利威尔将头抵在还冰冷的墙上，因为杀戮而燃起的火并没有因为恶心感而泯灭掉。

他犹豫了一下，将手伸了下去，死死握住自己的那根东西，浑身发着烫，略微挺起胸膛的时候早已硬起来的乳尖触碰在冰冷的瓷砖上激得他浑身颤抖。

性这个东西对他来说根本不是愉悦的，摩擦这个东西会让自己舒爽的认知他从还是个小鬼的时候就知道。他闭上眼睛想象身体的其他感官的感触都被无限放大，记忆中，他能清晰地感受到那人喷洒在自己背部的灼热气息，他原本并没有这项工作的入口贪婪地吃着那人的粗大，敏感的甚至能用后面描摹出上面狰狞绷起的青筋。身后的人的皮肤烫的惊人，动作却一刻不停，一手掌握着自己的腰，另一手绕到自己胸前捏住他敏感的地方不住地掐揉，俯身在他颈侧不留余力地啃咬。只有那一次，只有那一次，利威尔记得自己的脑子晕乎乎的，屁股也不自觉地撅起，甚至摆动起腰部以迎合他粗暴的动作。

“埃尔文……”

这是他唯一的欲求。

可他，要溺死他唯一的欲求。

“你听话点，大家都好过，不是吗？”

恍惚中，男人粗犷的声音从头上传来，他刚刚经历完一场情欲。利威尔到了意大利才知道，把他送来这里全是那个男人的主意，他不仅要接受专业的军事训练，甚至连谍报人员的练习也要完成。那个混蛋给利威尔喂了一瓶不知名的药物，利威尔被缚着只能颤抖，就连粗糙的麻绳撵弄皮肤的质感都能在脑海里放大十倍。而男人就静静地看着他被浴火炙烤，在他难耐出声的时候抬起了他的下巴，“认个输吧，我亲爱的外甥，只要你说要，那里有的是东西可以满足你……”他话音未落，脸上被利威尔当当正正吐了口水，男人没有大怒，而是割断了捆绑男孩的所有绳子，“库谢尔就在法国的疗养院，你要是不听话，这辈子就见不到你亲爱的妈妈了。”

他已经没有力气站起来，用着最后一丝力量撑起自己的上半身，“凯尼！她是你亲妹妹啊！你这个人渣！”

“人渣？”凯尼蹲下神，面对着自己不过十几岁的外甥，“要不是你亲爹，库谢尔不至于过得那么凄惨，每天抱着个布娃娃疯疯癫癫！人渣？别忘了你也流着一半人渣的血！”他收起怒气，将人工的性器扔在他身边，“自己选吧，是被这药废掉，还是老实听话自己给自己开个苞。史密斯家的那个小少爷喜欢你吧，看眼神我就能看出来，你把自己调教好了，到时候你还要感谢我呢~”

凯尼吹着口哨走了出去，摔门的声音震耳欲聋。

后来，又怎么样了？

利威尔只觉得体内的温度越来越高，下腹一阵酥麻袭来，体内密密麻麻的痒一直未能离开。他咬着下唇，用手指伸了进去。高热的内壁吓了他一跳，利威尔不由得嘲讽自己，那老东西说得对，欲望这种东西是掩盖不住的，尤其是得到了心的许可。

曾经的他竭尽全力想要掩盖某种感情的萌生，可结果往往不尽人意。那个夜晚他全部的感情喷涌而出，好似要溺死在这情欲的潮水中，喉咙被塞得慢慢的，大口大口汲取着氧气，快感在生疏的手法下席卷全身，满脑子都是那个人的影子，但情欲并不打算放过他，当手和下腹沾满了白浊时他还是感到空虚。利威尔看到年少时的他，用最后一丝力气握住了被凯尼扔在地上的玩具，咬着下唇插入了自己，鲜血和肠液都不知道哪个起了润滑，他对痛苦失去了感知能力，痛和爽混杂着泥泞的汁水喷射而出，他嘶吼着那个人的名字达到高潮时，才崩溃地哭了出来。

“埃尔文……”

如今，这个名字他可以停留在齿间，呢喃的、缓慢的倾吐出来，随着欲望的平复，波涛汹涌的海浪似要将他吞入深渊，把他撕碎，落得尸骨无存的境地。

热水的温度并未消散，那片白浊的污渍打在洁白的瓷砖上，利威尔怔怔地看着它。

忽的，他想起他和埃尔文第一次，也是唯一的一次。

年轻的首领被众人爱戴，各个家族的女儿们穿着漂亮的晚礼服，尽可能的将自己圆润的酥胸暴露出来。舞会上，人高腿长的埃尔文穿着挺直而精致的四件套，将金发梳理整齐，领带夹和袖口的蓝宝石和他的眼睛一样闪着粼粼的波光，闪在每一个凑近他的男男女女的心里。

家族内部刚刚稳定，外部还有不平的声音，利威尔不敢松懈，一步不离的紧跟埃尔文。

不知道哪家的小姑娘脚踩到了裙摆，一个不小心扑进了他的怀里，随着温香软玉一起的还有一杯冰凉的酒液。“抱歉！阿克曼先生！我裙子太长了……实在抱歉……”她掏出了自己的手帕为利威尔擦拭着，那绣着精美花纹的手帕根本擦不了这么多的酒渍，利威尔烦躁起来又不能和女士发火。

“levi。”

埃尔文发现了他的窘迫。

“去换身衣服吧，我一个人不要紧。”

利威尔点了点头，对着那个受惊的小姐笑了笑，转身离去了。

他转身的时候，并没有看到那个清纯的小姐露出的微笑。

换衣服的时间并不长，晚宴刚刚进入高潮，利威尔找到埃尔文时他还在和几个家族的少爷小姐天南海北的聊，看他这个样子，他便放心地不再上前，而是缩在角落一双眼锁定着他。

很快，他就发现了异常。

埃尔文的发稍渐渐有了打湿的痕迹，会场里温度虽高，但还不是让人出汗的程度，他自己似乎也感觉到了异常，将外套的扣子解开了两颗，呼吸也慢慢急促起来。埃尔文边说这话，脸上不动声色，一边回头找寻利威尔的影子，就在利威尔还没靠近他时，那个刚刚撞到他的女孩抚上了埃尔文的手臂，“史密斯先生，你是不是不太舒服啊，我扶您去休息一下吧……”

“不用。”

利威尔粗暴地打断了她，将手放在女孩的手上，哪个大家小姐被陌生男人握住了手都会惊慌一下，就在她惊慌把手撤走的时候，利威尔将埃尔文护在了身后，“不好意思，家族中突然有点急事需要首领处理，埃尔文我先借走了。”

没有人不知道利威尔·阿克曼的名号，大家讪笑一下也纷纷让开了，只有那个女孩用愤恨的眼睛死死蹬着利威尔。

埃尔文离开大厅时冷汗已经将衬衫浸透了，利威尔眼疾手快地扶住了他，发现他眼神涣散，张着嘴急促地吸着气，“喂！”他拍了拍他的脸颊，却被高热吓了一跳，“那女的给你喝了什么？”

“酒……”

“妈的。”利威尔暗骂出声，他知道那杯酒里一定被下了药。年轻的首领没有婚约者，想来和他联姻的家族不在少数，也有个别出格的会用处这样下三滥的招数，之前全被利威尔暗暗转移了，没想到这一次女孩竟支开了自己直接对埃尔文下了手。

他将埃尔文扶到了休息室，把门紧闭，靠在床上喘息的埃尔文一手捂住自己的眼睛，下身鼓胀，紧绷的西装裤勒得那东西难受极了，利威尔也不清楚埃尔文是不是还知道他还在屋里，竟然解开了自己的皮带扣伸手去缓解自己胀痛的下半身。利威尔看到这幅场景也莫名的热了起来，他不知道自己刚刚喝过的酒里是不是也掺杂了这些东西，要不，为什么自己也觉得燥热难耐呢。

“埃尔文。”

他出了声，才发现嗓子沙哑的可怕。

鬼使神差的，他走到了床边，听着床上男人粗重的喘息声，体内酥酥麻麻的感觉又一次袭来，这一次，他的欲求就在离他咫尺的地方。于是，利威尔弯下了腰，将他的手掌从他的脸上拿了下来，埃尔文迷茫地睁开眼，那双海蓝色的眸子里水雾弥漫，利威尔只觉得自己像是在这片大海中迷失的水手，情不自禁地要溺死在这片大海里。

他在埃尔文的注视下亲吻了他。

刚开始，只是唇间轻柔地相碰，很快，埃尔文的舌头就追了过来，他的手臂死死的勾住利威尔的脖子，将他翻倒在床上，湿润的舌头却撬开牙齿侵入城池，男人火热的舌有一下没一下地舔他的舌头，利威尔艰难地喘息着，感到嘴唇发麻，他第一次被亲吻，仿佛所有的敏感带都集中在了口腔，随着那家伙的舔舐爆发出惊人的情欲来。利威尔难耐地发出鼻音，被吮吸的舌尖已然有些发痛了，他能清楚地感觉到埃尔文灼热的东西顶住了他的腿间并难耐的耸动着。

“埃尔文……埃尔文……”

他急切地唤着他的名字，但男人充耳不闻，甚至有些粗暴的想脱掉他的裤子。

“埃尔文！”

他用上了力气，挣脱男人的桎梏，捧着他的脸强迫他看向自己。

“你他妈看清楚！我是谁？”

“……你是……谁？”

利威尔只觉得呼吸一窒，在他呆愣的一瞬，埃尔文已经成功脱下了他的裤子，托住他的臀间毫不留情地进入了他。

疼——

尖锐的疼痛划过他的头顶，利威尔本能地紧紧缩起身子来，进入他的不是别人，是他在地狱中唯一的光，是他在那些漫长的黑夜里唯一的太阳，是他此生唯一的欲求。

可为什么，还是那么疼呢？

埃尔文进入得极深，药物的作用似乎让他忘记了所有体面的礼仪，所有应有的温柔，他像个野兽一般只顾横冲直撞，头死死埋在利威尔的脖颈处，温热的气体打在利威尔敏感的颈间只会换来他的颤抖，而这样的颤抖更让甬道里收缩起来，让埃尔文发出舒爽的低吼声。他本能地贯穿着利威尔的身体，毫无技巧可言，但反复的抽插带来的原始快感更是让人觉得火热。

“啊啊……埃尔文……慢一点……”

“levi……”

他突然出了声，利威尔吓了一跳。

“……你说什么？”

“levi……”

“埃尔文，埃尔文，你现在清醒着吗？”

埃尔文并没有理会他的问题，只随着抽插的动作呢喃着他的名字。

利威尔抬起头看着雪白的天花板，不知为何，突然想起那个暗无天日的小屋子。原来，那时被点燃的情欲从来没有泯灭过，反而越烧越旺，然而那段旋律却再一次不合时宜的响起了。随着撞击，哼唱的声音也变得断续，利威尔感觉自己仿佛回到襁褓之中，一双好奇的眼看着母亲一晃一晃的脚，听着她断断续续的歌声，终于那个男人忍不了似的狠狠抽了她几个耳光。他被墙上的影子吓哭了，母亲没有理会男人粗暴的行径，只是温柔的抱住了他。

她说：

“我的宝贝，不要害怕，不要害怕。”

利威尔在疼痛中苏醒，埃尔文的金发在阳光下闪耀得像个天使。

他木然的下了床，穿好自己所有的衣服。

埃尔文苏醒的时候，他就坐在旁边的沙发上，听他问自己，昨晚上的人是谁。

“已经处理掉了，你放心。”

埃尔文突然没由来地愤怒起来，这是他第一次也是唯一一次对利威尔发起火来，“你有什么资格自作主张处理这件事！”

“一个婊子而已。”利威尔面无表情的对着他，“你是想要一个婊子毁了你的梦想吗？”

埃尔文不再说话，只是想脸埋在掌心里。

他说。

对不起。

利威尔掩住自己受伤的地方慢慢站起来，走到床边拍着他的肩，“他没有家人，我已经厚葬他了，你放心吧。”

后来，他们谁也没再提那晚的事情。

埃尔文再也没喝过从除利威尔手里任何人的手里递来的酒。

我的圣主赐予我无限的罪孽，

背叛本应无限敬爱的圣父，献上我深深的悔恨，

请宽恕继承圣子基督耶稣之血的我的罪孽，

如今再次感谢圣恩，

决心不再犯下罪孽违背圣心，

阿门——

尼克入葬的那天下起了雨，家族里的绝大部分干部都来了，他们把洁白的玫瑰扔在了尼克的棺材之上，有那么几个和他关系尚佳的痛哭出声。利威尔眼睛干涸着，他微微抬头看着一旁的埃尔文，埃尔文的唇线紧紧抿在一起，向下微微发着力。

吉克·耶格尔的心腹叶蕾娜死在了利威尔的枪下，她外套里那张保存的过于完好的配料表让所有人都明白了这是史密斯家下的战书。

不要复仇，仇恨只会增添新的仇恨。

父亲的话这么多年都萦绕在耳畔。

可是，究竟还要怎么做呢。

墓园的入口处，突然吵闹起来，利威尔低声和埃尔文说去看看便走了过去。

雨幕里，穿着黑西服的瘦高男人将不那么正经的牛仔帽顶了上去，露出一张饱经风霜的脸，他向看守装模作样地哭诉着，“看守大人，尼克是我的好朋友啊，我们一起下过好多场子，我妹妹，我妹妹都成这个样子了也想看一眼他呀呜呜！”在他推着的轮椅上，坐着一个面容年轻的黑发女人，穿着暗黑色的连衣裙，对那个聒噪男人的话语充耳不闻，只是温柔地拍着怀里那个黑发的娃娃，小声哄着什么。

利威尔站在离他们不过十米的地方，竟迈不出一步。

仿佛是注意到了利威尔的目光，男人停止了表演。

“哈哈，算了算了，老熟人已经见到了，不用进去了。”

凯尼阿克曼冲着利威尔的方向脱帽致意，随后收起了所有的笑容，用大拇指比着轮椅上女人的喉咙，轻轻划了过去。

“走啦，库谢尔，你的小利利被淋的那么湿会生病的呀，回家哥哥帮你把它吹干好不好~”

颈间出现红色印记的女人丝毫没注意到她的划痕，仍是一脸温柔地说着，“好呀，我的宝贝最爱干净了……我的宝贝……”

那旋律从女人口中飘了出来。

+to be continued+


End file.
